Discovery
by Neutrina
Summary: Warning: Lots of slash: CS, GrG, NW, SophiaOC. We just got the idea from beanie babies. Way OOC, especially Griss and Sophia. Laurel Ducky coauthored this with me. Oh, thanks to Barbara for letting us write during class. Ch. 2 up, finally!
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: Yes, I know (Laurel Ducky / Neutrina) has the same story. We wrote it together. This is a really long one-shot. It's kind of OOC, but we came up with the idea using Beanie Babies. Don't ask. Please. **

_Who are you?_

_Who, who, who, who?_

_Who are you?_

_Who, who, who, who?_

_**Prologue:**_

_One team, no faces alike, it's true_

_In bright Las Vegas, where this takes place_

_For curiosity, and Ecklie, too_

_Break a serial- killing case _

_From forth the morgue, evidence is shown_

_Four victims are examined for connection_

_Grissom's impatience and his cologne_

_Are a fatal and annoying infection_

_The fearful passage of Sara's death stare_

_Verses Sophia's angry naïveté_

_Causes Catherine to flee her chair_

_And the group to have a bad day_

_This story will take patience, but give us a chance_

_And good reviews will make us do a happy dance_

**A/N: Our apologies to William Shakespeare, who wrote the original in "The Most Excellent and Lamentable Tragedie of Romeo and Iuliet" This is how it was originally written, this isn't a spelling mistake. We're just obsessed. That's all.**

Grissom called everyone to the debriefing room for a conference on the newest case.

"This is a big one – a serial killer, we think."

"We?" Catherine asked with a challenging tone to her voice.

"I was using the royal 'we'." smirked Grissom. Everyone glared at him. "It might not be the royal 'we' if you had _told _us about the case." Remarked Catherine. Grissom winced, then continued.

"So far, Dr. Robbins can't find a connection between the past three, and the newest one might lead us to some clues. So, Sara, I need you to wrap up the Collin's case. Everyone else, Hammer Manor."

Sara's eyes blazed. "Deskwork. You want me to do deskwork while everyone else is working on the case of our lives."

Grissom faltered. "Sara, I-I…"

Sara glared the infamous death stare that was rumored to have killed Jimmy Hoffa. "If you're trying to tell me to take a break, take a number, there's a line outside."

Everyone laughed. "Sara, you've already used that line." Sophia pointed out. Everyone booed, because they didn't really like Sophia.

"And your point is…?" Sara turned her glare to Sophia, who turned red and muttered something ending in "…Catherine."

Now Sophia had two death stares focused on her.

"What did you say?" growled Grissom.

" I said, Sara's going out with Catherine."

Everyone turned to stare at Catharine… or, rather, tried to. All they found was her empty coffee cup, as she had fled to the bathroom. Sara ran after her, and everyone except Sophia whistled. Sophia looked hurt.

Sara and Catherine got to the mansion in about 15 minutes. They walked in, to be greeted by a high-pitched wailing from upstairs. Whistles followed them as they ran up the grand staircase.

"Trying to find a bedroom?" Sophia catcalled cruelly

"Hey, that's not cool, man." Nick glared at her. "It's none of our business."

They started to process the scene.

Sara hurried over to the weeping toddler. It was eerie how much the small brunette reminded Sara of her younger self. She sighed.

"Hey, sweetie. Can I talk to you?" Sara put on her cheesiest smile for the youngster, but the kid saw right through it. She sighed again. "Please?" She went for sincere, hoping that the kid would trust the real Sara. The simple request won over the child's fear of strangers. "Ok."

"Did you notice anything odd last night?" Sara asked, dropping to her knees to look the child straight in the eyes. The girl nodded, then dropped her voice to a whisper. "Mommy and Daddy weren't fighting. Usually in the morning, Mommy is all sad. It makes her run into doors, and trip on the stairs. Last night, Mommy was happy."

Sara's heart broke again. "I know exactly how you feel." She could feel the tears in her eyes, remembering how her parents used to yell. She used to drown out their voices with music, but there was one song that made her cry harder.

Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down  
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed   
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you  
said

"No, you don't. How could you understand me? Your dad's not dead, your mom didn't 'trip' on the stairs, your mommy and daddy didn't fight!" The girl started crying.

"What's your name?" Sara asked kindly.

"Rebecah." Sniffed the girl.

"You're wrong about my parents. They always used to fight. The night that they were quiet was the night my mother killed my father." Sara closed her eyes at the flash of memory.

_Her mother was sitting in the old chair, waiting for her father to come home. In her hands was the knife that she had used to cut the vegetables for the dinner that he never came home to. The door opened, and a reek of alcohol came in. Her dad came in, yelling. Her mother stood up, silently, with the same glare that Sara would later use to intimidate Grissom and Greg. Her dad rushed drunkenly at the quiet brunette woman. Then, suddenly, he stopped. "Run, Leah!" screamed Sara. Leah ran for the door, and that was the last that Sara ever saw of her beloved younger sister. Her mom turned to her. "It's alright, Sara. It's over. Everything will be ok, now." Sara ran upstairs, and played her music until the police found her._

_**Promises mean everything  
When you're little and the world so big  
I just don't understand   
how you can smile with all those tears in your eyes  
and tell me everything is wonderful now**_

She hadn't realized it, but she was crying the tears now that she had refused to shed all those years when the police found her, when Mommy was in the hospital, when Mommy was executed, when Leah was reported missing, when she found Leah's body weeks later, when her foster parents threw her out (she never found out why), and when Grissom had rejected her. Rebecah saw her. "I understand." The two simple words she had needed to hear all her life. She knew she had found a friend for life.

The rest of the group was watching this exchange in awe..

"Wha- How is it that Sara's good with this kid? I don't get it…" Greg trailed off, as he heard the small sniffles of both girls in the other room. Then he heard Sara's story. Everyone was shocked, except Catherine, surprise, surprise.

"It's not all kids. Probably just that one." She explained to Greg

"Why?" Greg asked, sounding like an annoying five-year-old.

"Because the kid has gone through almost exactly what she did."

"How do you know?"

"She… told… me…?"

"When?" Again, with the five-year-old Greg.

"On one of those Girl's Night Outs that you boys keep going on about." Catherine was suddenly embarrassed.

"So it's true." It was not a question.

Catherine looked down. "Yeah."

Greg did a happy dance. "Finally! Do you know how long we've been watching you two look at each other with those 'Oh, she's _so_ hot! Poor me, she doesn't notice me' eyes." To punctuate his remark, Greg did his best 'Bambi-Eyes' impression.

Sara looked at the weeping wife, automatically thinking, _It's probably an act, just like my... mom… did._ Her steady stride toward the woman faltered, but she caught herself. She immediately saw the woman's bruising. "Tell me, Mrs. Robinson, how did you get the bruises on your face." The woman muttered something involving "Fell down the stairs." Sara saw right through this. The woman had blood on her face, and there was no blood on the stairs. She had checked it with luminol.

"Mrs. Robinson, you've obviously been beaten. If you tell us who, we can help you find them."

"I assure you, I fell down the stairs."

Sara decided to let well enough alone.

**TBC…**

_Hide it in a hiding place where no one ever goes  
Put it in your pantry with your cupcakes  
It's a little secret, just the Robinsons' affair  
Most of all, you've got to hide it from the kids_

The songs are, in order, "Who Are You" by The Who,"Family Portrait", by P!nk, "Wonderful", by Everclear, and "Mrs. Robinson", originally by Simon and Garfunkel.


	2. Chapter 2

_Now old Mr. Robinson doth in the morgue lie  
And his 5-year-old daughter, who is his heir__  
To Sara, about her woes doth cry__  
For Sara, these gruesome woes doth share_  
_Sophia's lawyer in the conference room sits  
Watching anxiously, butting in  
__While Sophia throws screaming fits  
__And make out sessions do begin  
__When secrets are shared, strong friendships do form  
__Replacing the unease that was the norm._

"So, why is your name Mrs. Robinson if you live in Hammer Manor?" The team looked at Greg as if he had permanently become a 5-year-old. He was speaking like one.

"We, my husband and I, bought the place off some dead old guy, and the name stuck. Mrs. Robinson explained. Greg stared at her. Sara sighed. It looked like Greg had a crush on someone else. Finally. But did it have to be a woman involved in a homicide investigation. Nick walked up. Evidently not. Sara saw them both blush, and she gave Cath a look that plainly said "_And they gave us a hard time". _Catherine nodded, and tried not to laugh. She failed. Miserably. Greg, Nick, and Mrs. Robinson stared at her, while Sara continued the battle. She too lost against the difficult opponent. Breathless, Sara tried to explain.

"I…uh..pfffft… She just kept laughing. Sophia, unfortunately, decided to explain instead.

"They're laughing because Sara as good as said "And they gave us a hard time." Sara and Catherine stared at her in amazement. What happened to you?"

"Two things. First, I started taking anti-depressants about 5 minutes ago. Second, I'm channeling Lady Heather." She crossed her arms huffily. Her scowl deepened as the rest of the team cried from laughter. Grissom was the first to recover from the laughing fit.

"All right, back to work everyone." He stared pointedly at Greg when he said, "I hope we can all learn how to act our age while we're on this case as well." He glanced at Warrick as he walked out of the room, and Catherine thought she saw him wink. Oy.

Warrick blushed. To cover the awkward silence, he tuned to Sophia. "What do you mean, channeling Lady Heather?"

Sophia rolled her eyes. "It was a joke. I was being more perceptive than usual, and Lady Heather is _very _perceptive." She blushed. Oy vey.


End file.
